Complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) field-effect transistors (FETs) are employed in almost every electronic circuit application, such as signal processing, computing, and wireless communications. Scaling down the gate length of both n-channel FETs (NFETs) and p-channel FETs (PFETs) in CMOS circuits to shorter dimensions can increase the speed of the CMOS circuits. However, detrimental short-channel effects can lead to high off-state leakage currents in CMOS devices, thereby increasing the power consumption. In case of extreme short-channel effects, CMOS circuits fail to operate.
Fully-depleted semiconductor-on-insulator (FDSOI) FETs offer advantages over conventional bulk transistors. However, FDSOI FETs generally require more complex processing such as high-k dielectric material gates. FDSOI FETs also generally include disruptive design elements such as unique well biases.